Surprise of a Lifetime
by Mishy1824
Summary: Sasuke's life has turned out great in the past nine years since settling back into the village, married to Sakura with two sons. Oh what could be better...but what happens when he gets a surprise of a lifetime as secrets of his clans massacre and Itachi emerges...Read to find out what happens
1. So the day begins

**A/N: **This is just my view on what should of happened and what should still be happening

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE OFFICIAL CHARACTERS...ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

* * *

January seventh, a chilly winters morning in Konoha. All is well in the Uchiha household as twenty-five year old Sasuke sits at the table in his large kitchen, sipping his black coffee as his pinkette wife wakes up their two sons of six and three years old.

"Daddy," he hears as tiny foot steps come running down the hall. Sasuke stands just in time as his oldest son comes racing right into his awaiting arms.

"Hey Daisuke," Sasuke greets the little boy with a hug then plops him down into his designated seat and put a plate of warm eggs and sliced tomatoes in-front of him. Knowing that Sakura was on her way from their younger son room, he started to remove the highchair tray so that she could set the boy in there before he could throw one of his infamous morning fits.

"I gotta go to the hospital this morning," Sakura says as she kisses Sasuke's cheek, "can you take them to my parents before you head to Naruto's? My mom said she'd watch them till I got off at three." Sasuke just nods as he rushes to put food in-front of the already very fussy Kenji. "Thank you," she calls as she goes to put on her shoes and her light jacket(it doesn't get to cold in Konoha).

Before she could get out the door Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulls her to his chest causing her to yelp and look up at him eyes in advantage of her temporary shock Sasuke kissed her full on the lips. "aishiteru," he whispers as he pulls back. Sakura just smiles brightly and leans into him pressing a small kiss on the corner of Sasuke's mouth, "aishiteru Sasuke-kun," She whispers back and then out the door she goes

Back in the kitchen Sasuke asks Daisuke to go get the diaper bag and a few toys to play with at his grandmothers house."Hurry he says loudly as he tries to clean Kenji's face.

As Sasuke and his boys head towards his in-laws house Sasuke couldn't help but be proud as he thought back on the last nine years he's spent in Konoha after the war. Looking at his beloved boys he was truly happy with the way things had turned out.

then he looked up and seen one of the Hokages messenger hawks in the sky... _Well looks like I might not be home tonight..._


	2. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE OFFICIAL CHARACTERS...ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

* * *

_Well this is going to be fun _Sasuke thought as he knocked on the hokages office door. "Come in," He heard Naruto's obnoxiously loud voice from inside.

"Hn. Dobe, I thought I was supposed to meet you at your house," for the past three months one of his personal guards have had to ensure that he gets to and from the hokage tower because of an attempted assassination from a bitter old ROOT member that was loyal to Danzo.

"I had to leave earlier than expected. Don't worry I had Neji escort me." Sasuke could tell something was off. Naruto was all jittery and worried about something. "Naruto...what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Yeah Sasuke i'm fine," He said, starting to pace around his office. " this isn't about me though...this is about you and your family..." he trailed off thinking of what to say next, "your WHOLE family," he emphasized after a moment.

"What do you mean by 'your whole family'...what does my dead clan have to do with anything going on now...ugh don't tell me I have another ancient relative that is trying to destroy the world again..." Sasuke always got uncomfortable talking about his clan( or rather the lack of his clan).

"Uh...Hmm...No that's not it...Really it's nothing bad...it's a good thing actually." Naruto stopped talking to look at his long time best friend. "I...I uh well you see I just don't know how to tell you this...I just hope you listen after I tell you these next few words." He gave Sasuke a pointed look then continued, "They are not dead...Itachi is not dead." He rushed the last bit because Sasuke already opened his mouth to argue.

"I don't believe you. I seen them die..I saw them dead...hell I killed Itachi with my own hands...How can you tell me he,they, are magically not dead..."

"Because Sasuke, Both of your parents and Itachi stood in this very office not but two hours ago." Sasuke sat there for a moment processing the information.

"Where are they then?"


	3. Seeing them for the first time and anger

**A/N: **Please review

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE OFFICIAL CHARACTERS...ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

* * *

**Before:**

"Because Sasuke, Both of your parents and Itachi stood in this very office not but two hours ago."

"Where are they then?"

* * *

"I asked them to stay at my house for a little while...till after I talked to you actually." he stated simply, "Do you want me to have Kakashi go and get them?" asking hopefully.

"You left them in your house with your children and pregnant wife?" Sasuke asked in shock, "How can you be sure that it is them? For all you know they could kill them." Sasuke stood quickly, obviously starting to panic at the though of Naruto's and his own family being slaughtered.

Before Sasuke could move a foot towards the door Naruto spoke up, "I had Karin check Itachi's chakra since she is a sensor and was the one that helped track him down with you before...," He paused briefly as Sasuke looked at him with understanding starting to seep into his eyes, "She knows his chakra signature pretty well and actually came running into my office as soon as she felt it. But either way she confirmed that it is indeed him." Naruto put a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder to calm him. "If Itachi says that those are your parents then I believe him." Sighing Naruto looked into his best-friend's eyes, "I couldn't turn him away even if I wanted to Teme, he has children with him and is seeking refuge for not only them but the entire clan but I won't do this without your input." at this Sasuke nodded. " It's a good thing that you had the complex rebuilt when you first got back huh Teme. You have more than enough room for the entire clan and then some." Naruto ended with a smile.

"Hn fine Dobe, but I want to hear an explanation straight from my fathers mouth."

"Oh of-course Teme...I expect one as well since i'm one of the many that has had to put up with your angst over the situation." Naruto said then turned around to grab some papers from his desk. I just glared at him.

"Do you want me to call Sakura in here as well...I forgot to tell them that you were married with kids."

"No, she has a surgery today and she'll be pissed if she has to reschedule it. The kids are with Mebuki." Sasuke stated, "Just let her have her day. I'll explain everything to them. When Sakura gets of work I will get her and let her know whats going on then I'll introduce her and the kids to them."

"Good Idea Teme," Naruto states while happily creating a clone to go and tell Kakashi to bring my family over.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Ten minutes later I heard a knock on the office door. My hands tightened their hold on the arm rest. I didn't realize how nervous I was till that moment. Hell of-course I was nervous. The last time I had seen my parents I was eight and the last time I seen Itachi I thought I killed him and I almost did too.

" Come in," Naruto called motioning for me to stand. I did just as the door opened to reveal Kakashi. Just as he stepped into the office an older woman, who I recognized instantly as my mother, pushed past him and immediately flung herself on to me wrapping her arms around my chest and holding me tightly causing me to tense slightly for two reasons. 1) I wasn't expecting the sudden contact and 2) I wasn't used to such affection outside of Sakura and my boys. I didn't raise my arms to hold her and when she let go after a moment I didn't look down at her.

I looked over at Kakashi, who was watching my reactions. After a moment he walked over to Naruto's side. I followed his movements for a second. I looked back at the door just in time to see Itachi enter holding the hands of two small kids. One a little boy around Daisuke's age and a little girl around the same age if not a couple years younger. He smiled apologetically and bowed his head slightly. y heart beat picked up.

A second after Itachi and ( what I deemed as) his kids moved away from the door My father appeared. He looked the same as he always had, grumpy and worn, except older. At the sight of him anger blossomed in my chest that I didn't even know I was holding. My sharingan spun into existence, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

Only one word came to mind as I took a threatening step forward.

"Explain," I growled out with hate in my voice.

I can honestly say that it is the first time I have ever seen my father so frightened.

* * *

Wow so that happened...well anyways don't forget to review and let me know if any of you have ideas for up coming chapters. I'd love to hear them.

Thanks for reading. 3


	4. Explanations and a surprise for mom

**A/N: **Please review

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE _OFFICIAL CHARACTERS_...ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

* * *

**Before: **

Only one word came to mind as I took a threatening step forward.

"Explain," I growled out with hate in my voice.

* * *

"Explain right now," to Sasuke's credit he didn't raise his voice as his words were ground out. "I want to know how you are standing in front of me and not dead and buried in the cemetery that i have visited for over sixteen years now." He stated.

"And I want to know what made you think that leaving me here was a good idea. How could you leave your own son?..." He was cut from his rampage as Itachi's deep mellow voice spoke up from behind him, "Sasuke please understand we thought it was the best thing for you. I'm sorry for what happened. The elders were going to kill the whole clan including you if I didn't do it...I had to make it look like I did...I..." "No Itachi, I want to hear it from his mouth. I want him to actually make an effort to pay enough attention to me to tell me what the hell he was thinking by planing the coup d'etat." Sasuke declared.

"The elders blamed us for the Kyuubi attack." His father began, "Danzo was already planning to destroy the clan so I figured I'd beat him to it. We weren't going to take over the village per se." He glanced at Naruto, "I just wanted those old bats out of the way, mostly Danzo, so that there would be no threat to our clan. The third was in on the whole situation." Fugaku hoped that Sasuke was understanding his words. "He gave Itachi the order to destroy the clan, but it was a false order. Itachi's real mission was to get everyone out of the village. Then he was to head for the Akatsuki to spy on them." He stopped to analyze Sasuke's reaction.

"Continue." Sasuke spoke while he wore his usual stoic face. "It was Itachi's idea to leave you behind, I simply agreed to it and your mother wanted no part of it. We had to force her to go." Fugaku smirked sadly at the memory of the fight that Mikoto put that night.

"Okay that answers those questions. Now you," he pointed to Itachi, "why did you suggest leaving me and how are you alive? I was pretty damn sure I killed you when we fought." Itachi winced at Sasuke's bluntness. "Sasuke please my children didn't need to know that." Sasuke glared hard at the fact that Itachi was avoiding answering the questions causing Itachi to squirm in his seat.

"Anyways, I suggested that we leave you because of how ambitious you were to become a great shinobi. I didn't want you to give up your dream and I also knew that the village needed you here because of what ever Obito was planning. Remember he approached me with an offer into Akatsuki before the plan was laid out. " He said looking down at his daughter as she grabbed his necklace to hoist her self up higher on his lap.

"And the other question?" Sasuke pried. "Oh you know, I had gotten in touch with Shisui and had him and a few people come out to were we fought, since I didn't actually want to die. I figured you would defeat me though and you did nearly kill me. After you passed out from chakra exhaustion, Shisui came and carried me off to a medic. Luckily I survived, but when you come prepared luck really has nothing to do with it." Itachi finished with a small smile.

"Hn."Sasuke uttered then turned to finally look at his mother. She was still beautiful like he remembered her to be. Her once raven colored hair had dulled slightly and had streaks of gray running through it. She had some wrinkles around her mouth, eyes, and forehead. She was still five foot three like he remembered while Sasuke had grown to be six feet tall, the tallest in his immediate family.

He looked down at her wondering why she seemed slightly upset. He thought for a moment then it hit him, he completely ignored her when she came rushing in to greet him. He was so upset with his father that he push the thought of her off to the side. So he did the best thing he could do. He opened his arms for her and smiled at her.

"And you get over here, I'm sorry I didn't hug you back earlier, I was upset. Can you forgive me?" She glared at me for a second before looking away trying to hide a small smile. Then all at once she launched at me faster then I've ever seen an old women move. "Oof," I grunted as I caught her in my arms. "I missed you so much Sasuke," she whispered in my ear, "I miss you too Kaa-san You have know idea how much." After he spoke those words he heard a small sob come from his mother, "Oh, my poor baby, mama tried to stop them but I just wasn't strong enough and I am so sorry I could convince them to take you with us. But mama still loves you so much and I always will." Naruto started to chuckle so Sasuke moved back to look into her face,"Ma, please not in-front of Naruto and Kakashi. I'm supposed to be a human ice cube that scares everyone but my wife, kids, and of-course thick headed Naruto." This caused Naruto's chuckles to become full blown laughter and Kakashi started to chuckle as well.

Mikoto's eye's widened when she heard the word wife come from his lips and almost popped out of her head when Sasuke mentioned kids. "Y..you...your'e married?" she asked cautiously.

"Well yeah," Sasuke confirmed.

"And you have kids?" she asked with excitement shining through her eyes.

"Yes," he confirmed again, with a glint of pride in his eyes. "I have two little boys of six and three years old."

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review...and share some ideas with me for the story. Oh and drop some names on me too for the other kids and OC's that I put in the story...I'll credit your name in the authors notes at the end of the chapter that I introduce them in.


	5. Raiden,Hisae,and an invitation to lunch

**A/N: **Please review

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE _OFFICIAL CHARACTERS_...ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

* * *

**Before: **

"Y..you...your'e married?" she asked cautiously.

"Well yeah," Sasuke confirmed.

"And you have kids?" she asked with excitement shining through her eyes.

"Yes," he confirmed again, with a glint of pride in his eyes. "I have two little boys of six and three years old."

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK,"She squealed with delight and jumped up and down. It was right then that Sasuke knew that she wasn't gonna stop pestering him till she got to meet them.

_Man_ Sasuke thought _that squeal would make Ino proud._

"What are their names?" She asked looking straight at Sasuke.

"Daisuke and Kenji. Daisuke is the six year old and Kenji just turned three last month."Sasuke stated proudly. "And my wife's name is Sakura."

"Ooh Sakura huh? Sounds like she's pretty."Mikoto wiggled her eyebrows at Sasuke causing a faint blush to spread across his cheeks. "Yeah Mom she's beautiful." He answered in an embarrassed whisper.

"So when do I get to meet my other grand babies. Speaking of which Itachi you didn't introduce Sasuke to his niece and nephew. Come on now get over here." She spread her arms open signaling the children to come to her.

"This here is Raiden, he is seven. And this little sweet heart is Hisae, She's five." She told Sasuke as he bent down to say hi, "Kids this is your Uncle Sasuke who I told you about." Sasuke smiled. Raiden looked just like Itachi. He had his hair, eyes, even the same pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. While Hisae had Itachi's hair color, she had big dark brown eyes. Otherwise she looked like Mikoto.

"Hi," Raiden said while Hisae hid herself behind Itachi's leg who had just come over to encourage his kids. "Go on Hisae he's not gonna hurt you. I promise." She just turned away from Sasuke and raised her arms for her father to pick her up. "Hisae," Itachi started to plead, "Papa," Tears were evident in her big dark brown eyes. When Itachi still refused to pick her up she did the ultimate trick any daddies girl would know. She gave him the puppy dog eyes, started to pout, and grabbed a hold of his pant leg. "Papa," she said again but with a little bit of whine in her voice. Sighing Itachi reached down and plucked her small frame up from the floor. "Now will you say hi to him." Sasuke smiled as he watched their interactions.

"Hi," she said waving at Sasuke. "Hi," Sasuke gave a small wave back.

Mikoto watched her sons interacting with the kids for a moment then looked at her husband. Fugaku was standing next to Kakashi and Naruto watching the Sasuke. He looked guilty and Mikoto knew that he felt bad about the way he treated Sasuke in his youth.

Sighing Mikoto looked back at her children, "So Sasuke when can we them?"

"Oh," he said standing to his full height, "I don't know, Sakura has a surgery to preform today, She gets off at three. The kids are with her mother."

"Papa," Hisae said and everyone look at her. "Yes Hisae," Itachi asked.

"I'm hungry," She told him. Sasuke smirked and said, "Lunch first. Dobe what time is it?"

"It's twelve Teme," Naruto drawled out lazily from his chair. "Why," he asked.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the hospital to see if Sakura was done with her surgery, and hopeful wanted to go out for lunch with us." He said as he made his way to the door, "I'll be back."

Before Sasuke could get out of the office his mother called to him, "Oh, and Sasuke," she said hesitently. "Yes mother," Sasuke turned to look at her. "We have someone to introduce you to. We'll bring her to lunch with us, is that okay?" "Uh, yeah sure." He said before redirecting his route to the windows figuring it was a faster exit than navigating himself through the hokage tower.

"Hey," Naruto called as Sasuke opened the window and jumped out on to another roof, "why does he always take the windows?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sasuke was at Sakura assistants desk, with a bouquet of Lilacs and red Carnations and a small box of chocolates that Ino always insisted that he take every-time Sasuke went to her flower shop.

"Hello Uchiha-sama. Are you here for Sakura-San?" Sakura's assistant Moegi asked as she came around the corner. "Hai, I am. Would you be able to tell me if she has finished her surgery. If so, please go get her, I must speak to her." Sasuke said

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she made her way over to her husband. "Moegi said you wanted to see me?"

"Hai, I was wondering if you would go out to lunch with me." Sasuke said while showing his gifts to her. "I have something to discuss with you. It's very important."

"Hai Sasuke-kun I will go. Just give me a moment to grab my stuff and ask Moegi to put these in water," she responded cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review


	6. Meet Sakura-Meet Yuuki

**A/N: **Please review

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE ****_OFFICIAL CHARACTERS_****...ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

* * *

**Before: **

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she made her way over to her husband. "Moegi said you wanted to see me?"

"Hai, I was wondering if you would go out to lunch with me." Sasuke said while showing his gifts to her. "I have something to discuss with you. It's very important."

"Hai Sasuke-kun I will go. Just give me a moment to grab my stuff and ask Moegi to put these in water," she responded cheerfully.

* * *

On the way to the tower Sasuke explained to Sakura what was happening and what he planned to do about it.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I am so happy for you," She exclaimed and smiled, "and I can't wait to introduce the boys to them."

"Hn, of-course you can't Sakura-chan," Sasuke said mockingly. Sakura just glared at him as they continued to walk. "Don't be a jerk Sasuke," She then reached over and smacked him with the folders she was carrying.

"Ow, Sakura-chan why would you beat on your poor husband like that," Sasuke whined causing some people to stop and stare at them. "And whats in those files anyways?"

"None of your business Mr. Nosy pants, these files are for the hokages eyes only," Sakura stated then sashayed into the Hokages tower leaving Sasuke thinking some inappropriate thoughts about her backside.

* * *

When they got to Naruto's office Sakura paused to knock. "Come in," Naruto said from behind the door.

Opening the door Sakura went straight to Naruto and dropped all five of her files on his desk and said, "All for you Hokage-sama."

"Sakura," Sasuke called her over.

"This is my mother, and my father. And of-course you know of Itachi but these are his two kids, Raiden and Hisae," he said putting his arm around her shoulder and leaning slightly on her. "Hello," Sakura began. Sasuke seen her eyes fill up with excitement, "My name is Sakura. Might I say that it is nice to finally be able to meet you."

"Hai, Sakura-san it really is nice to meet you," Mikoto said taking Sakura's hand in her own and squeezing it slightly. Sakura giggled then looked into the far corner of the office.

Sasuke turned to see who she was looking at then understood as he seen a heavily pregnant Hinata sitting on the small couch positioned there, Grimacing slightly. Sasuke noted that there was a young woman of about fifteen or sixteen sitting next to her.

After a moment Sakura broke away from the small group to walk closer to her, "Hinata-chan, are you okay? I can ease the pain in your back if you wish me to." "Hai, Sakura-san that would be nice right about now." Hinata said before wincing in mild pain.

"Here ya go. Does that feel better?" Sakura asked as she used her medical chakra to relieve the strain on her back. "Hai, Sakura-san. Much better. Arigato," Hinata smiled. "No problem Hinata-chan. Anytime, okay?"

As she stood she glance at the raven haired girl then over at Mikoto. As understanding came into Sakura's eyes she looked at Sasuke and signaled him to ask about the girl.

_Sigh_ Sasuke thought then asked, "Mother, who is the girl?"

"Oh, right I wanted to introduce the two of you. Sasuke this is Yuuki. She is your younger sister." Sasuke's eyes widened, "Younger sister? When?"

"She's fifteen Sasuke. She was born two years after we left," His brother spoke. "Oh," Sasuke deflated slightly, then looked at the girl who looked down at her hands. "Yuuki right?" the girl nodded, "Hello i'm Sasuke. It's nice to meet you," Sasuke said walking over to her and putting his hand in front of her. Yuuki looked up at him, "Nice to finally meet you," her voice was light and cheerful as she spoke. "Mother and Itachi have told me so much about you," Yuuki rambled on.

She had raven hair and onyx eyes. She looked identical to a certain Uchiha when he was fifteen though her hair was long she still had a couple spikes in the back and at the front she had short bangs framing her face.

Sasuke smirked, "Hn, we should head for lunch. Sakura has to get back soon."

"Oh of-course dear, but might I ask when I get to meet my little grandsons?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, well my mother is watching them. I think she was hoping to take them out today, they should be back around three," Sakura told her mother-in-law.

"Oh okay," Mikoto pouted.

"Alright, off to lunch," Sasuke walked out the door, "Yay, Papa, lunch time," was heard as everyone filed out of the tower. "Yes, Hisae my darling, It is indeed lunch time," Itachi chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't forget to review...


	7. Lunch with the family

**A/N: **Please review

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE ****_OFFICIAL CHARACTERS_****...ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

* * *

**Before: **

"Yay, Papa, lunch time,"

"Yes, Hisae my darling, It is indeed lunch time," Itachi chuckled.

* * *

After getting to the restaurant, they ordered their drinks and meals and began eating. They talked and caught up with things that had happened during their absence in the village. Sasuke told his parents that he went to sound with Orochimaru and then about how Obito took him after believing that he killed Itachi and told him that the village ordered the attack on his clan. He explained to them that he joined Akatsuki briefly but then, after realizing that he was being played, helped Konoha defeat Obito and Madara during the war.

Mikoto and Fugaku weren't to thrilled upon hearing that, but after Itachi explained that he was proud that Sasuke ended up doing the right thing and defended the village, their parents agreed that ultimately they were proud as well.

After that there was a brief silence among the group while they continued eating. After a moment of silenced passed Sasuke heard a very distinctive and very familiar voice of a child. "Obaa-chan," the voice said and Sasuke looked over at Sakura who had heard it as well.

Smiling the couple swiveled around to look for the little boy they heard, "Sakura, you should go and get them," Sasuke said to his wife. "Yeah, I'm going to," She told him as she stood up from her seat. "Be right back," she told the group.

"Where is she going," Yuuki asked from his right side.

"You'll see in a moment," Sasuke promised then looked at Naruto and explained, "Mebuki is here."

"Oh, I understand!" Naruto said in his horrendously loud voice.

A few seconds later Sakura came walking back to the table with her mother and kids following her.

"Daddy!" Sasuke heard in duet from behind him. He angled his body slightly so that the little boys could crawl up his lap and hug him.

"Hey Daisuke. Hey Kenji. Are the two of you behaving for Obaa-san?" Sasuke asked the two ravenettes on his lap.

"Hai, Tou-chan," Daisuke answered. "Papa," Kenji whispered to Sasuke.

"Hai, Kenji? What is little man," Sasuke asked him, while patting his head. "I missed you, Papa," he told Sasuke then threw his small arms around Sasukes neck. "I missed you too Kenji," Sasuke patted his back and turned to look at his mother. She looked like she was vibrating with excitement.

Chuckling he turned back to his sons, "Daisuke, Kenji, I want you to meet you other grandparents. They are my mom and dad, and this is your uncle Itachi. He is daddy's older brother," Sasuke explained to them. "This is Yuuki my younger sister, your aunt. And those two are your cousins, Raiden and Hisae."

"Go say hello to them," Sakura instructed while she pulled an extra chair over for her mother.

"Well, Sasuke, Sakura told me that they were alive. I'm so happy for you, sweetheart," Mebuki said while leaning down slightly from her standing position to hug. "Arigato, Mebuki-san," Sasuke hugged her back then he watched Daisuke and Kenji run up to Mikoto.

"Hi, i'm Daisuke I am six years old. This is Kenji he's three. How old are you Obaa-chan," Daisuke asked as Kenji vigorously nodded beside him.

Smiling Mikoto told them that she was 52. After a moment of listening to her the ever curious Kenji decided to walk over to Fugaku.

"Hi," He said to the older man. "Whats your name?"

"Fugaku, but you can call me Ojii-chan." Sasuke worried about Fugaku excepting his boys so he watched him carefully. Right now Fugaku looked bored as Kenji spoke to him. Sasuke knew that Kenji was smart and would catch on soon, and when he did he would be sure to irritate his grandfather into paying attention to him. And of-course right after Sasuke had that thought he seen Kenji's onyx eyes narrow in that familiar look that said 'you are fixing to pay for ignoring me.'

Sighing Sasuke decided to safe his father from Kenji infamous attitude, "Kenji, say hello to your cousins too. I'm sure they would like someone to play with." That did the trick as Kenji lost his thoughts and ran over to Raiden.

"And you mister Daisuke," Sasuke spoke effectively catching his older sons attention. "Do you want to go to the training fields with me later today?" at Sasukes question Daisuke's sea-foam green eyes widened, "Hai, Tou-chan, I wanna go."

Naruto gave Sasuke a huge fox grin, "Sasuke-teme, what are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing much, Dobe, just thinking that maybe us guys could go out to the training fields later and spar. Of-course we have to be careful of the little ones, I mean if thats ok with Itachi that Raiden goes. Hisae can come too but again thats up to him. But you can bring Ichiro too." He looked at his father and Itachi, "What do you guys think?"

"Well, I'm in and Raiden can come too," He agreed. "But Yuuki and mom would have to watch Hisae. She doesn't like the whole ninja thing and doesn't show much talent in becoming a kunoichi."

"Well me and Mebuki-chan are old friends, we can catch up while watching her and Kenji. Hinata dear would you like to come with us. You can bring your other little one, Sora, too," Mikoto told them.

"Alright, deal. Otou-san what about you?" Sasuke asked Fugaku. "Hai, I'll go," he agreed as well.

"Good after lunch we'll go over there. Maybe ask some of the guys to come too. Dobe who haven't you sent out on a mission?"

"Well theres Kakashi, Neji, Suigetsu, Konohamaru, Lee, Sai, ummm oh and Kiba, and Shikamaru. Thats it I think...Hinata-chan is anyone else here?" "Uh Just Akiho and I think Gai is here as well," She answered then looked at Sakura, "Is there anyone you know of?" "Well Udon, Shino, and Choji. Maybe they could take their kids as well," Sakura offered.

"Yeah, maybe. Dobe why don't you have your clone gather everyone and tell them to meet us a the fields."

"Good Idea Teme," Naruto said while creating ten clones.

* * *

**A/N: **please don't forget to review.


	8. Spar session and the dogs sister

**A/N: **Please review

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE ****_OFFICIAL CHARACTERS_****...ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

* * *

**Before:**

"Yeah, maybe. Dobe why don't you have your clone gather everyone and tell them to meet us a the fields."

"Good Idea Teme," Naruto said while creating ten clones.

* * *

An hour later they met Sai and his and Ino's son Ryoji, who were already there, in the center of training field 10, the largest training field in Konoha. As they waited Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku talked about different jutsus that they had come across. Naruto was paying attention to Ryoji, Ichiro and Daisuke's ramblings while Raiden stood quietly off to the side.

A few minutes later the others started to arrive. The first were Neji, Konohamaru, and Neji and Tenten's two sons, Hidehisa and Hizashi. Shortly after them Suigetsu showed up with his wife, Karin, on his arm followed by Karin's father, Akio, and sister, Ruri, as well as Ruri's bug loving husband, Shino, and Akio's aunt and Naruto's grandmother, Hisa.

Naruto greeted his family, while Sasuke introduced Suigetsu, Shino, and Neji to his. Ichiro and Daisuke introduced Raiden to the Hyuga boys.

"Kakashi said he was coming after he picked up Oki, but that could take hours knowing him," Naruto told Sasuke, "and Kiba is on his way too, Hana is coming with him."

"We can start now while we wait for them," Sasuke suggested. "Yeah, alright," Naruto agreed. "Boys go over to the far side of the field BUT where we can still see you, I want none of you injured."

"Okay guys lets go," Naruto shouted when the kids got far enough away, the results were immediate. Sasuke and Itachi crouched low in a battle stance while Naruto launched himself at Sai. Suigetsu blocked a kunai that was thrown by Konohamaru, while simultaneously using his sword as a cleaver and slicing a Naruto clone in half. Shino's bugs surrounded Neji then were blown back by his Hakkeshō Kaiten technique. Akio and Fugaku sparred one-on-one apart from the others, silently deciding that they were to old for that kind of spar.

Meanwhile the boys sparred on the other side of the field. Daisuke and Raiden teamed up on the Hyuga boys while Ryoji and Ichiro took every opportunity to attack any of the dojutsu users.

Daisuke ran up to Hizashi, then dropped low to avoid the punch that he threw. Using his position to his advantage he kicked at the Hyuga's legs effectively tripping him and causing him to tumble to the ground. Raiden jumped at Hidehisa and punched him hard in the face pushing the boy back a few feet. Daisuke and Raiden went back to back to avoid the attacks that were thrown at them by the two blondes on the field while the Hyuga's were down. Raiden had just drop kicked Ryoji when Ichiro had released a barrage of kunais at the two Uchihas. The Raiden covered his face knowing that he couldn't get out of the situation fast enough. Daisuke seen that Raiden and Ryoji were in trouble so he ran and pushed both of them out of the way. He turned quickly and, not know what else to do, he make the hand signs for a fireball jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Daisuke yelled out, catching the adults interest. All the adults but Sasuke looked on with mouths agape as Daisuke's huge fireball died out. Sasuke smirked at the thought that even Itachi was surprised by how talented his son is.

When the smoke cleared Daisuke's dangerously angry green eyes centered on Ichiro, "You IDIOT!" He shrieked at the blue eyed boy, "You are so lucky none of us got hurt. What were you thinking releasing that many kunais at once." "Well you didn't get hurt and you even blasted every single kunai away so its not that big of a deal," Ichiro said then stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Reminds me of a couple of genin that I once taught," Sasuke heard Kakashi chuckle as the masked man and his step son appeared behind him. "Oh by the way, Hokage-sama," Kakashi addressed Naruto, "I found your dog on the way here. He was busy arguing with poor Hana." "Why you son of a-OW Hana!" Kiba was cut off by his sister smacking him upside the head.

"Hello Hokage-sama," Hana bowed to Naruto.

Right then Itachi walked over with Raiden next to him. Hana's eyes widened at the sight of him and looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. The last thing she heard about Itachi was that he died and was actually a hero. "Itachi, you're alive?" she said looking back at him catching Sasuke and Naruto's attention. Itachi blinked and stared at her surprised, "Hana," he said simply continuing to stare at her.

"You two know each other?" Sasuke asked. "Well, yeah," Hana answered, "Me and Itachi were on the same genin team, before he was promoted to chunin." Itachi's shocked look fell into a smile full of mirth, "Hana it's good to see you."

"Yeah good to see you too Itachi," Hana had a slight blush.

Looking at Raiden he said, "I'll be over there. You be mindful of your uncle and grandfather." After that they went and sat under the trees to catch up and talk about their lives.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review.

Also go check out my Facebook group page: facebook dot com /groups/mishy1824/

It has pictures of characters that I have drawn by hand and pictures of Family trees for the different families in the story if my explanations confuse you. I am also open to picture submissions from the community.

Thank You for the reviews ~MishyAnn


	9. Spar,Dinner,Lemon, and Taro

**A/N: **Please review...Also this chapter has a Lemon in it...It is rated M for a reason.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE ****_OFFICIAL CHARACTERS_****...ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

* * *

**Before:**

Hana it's good to see you."

"Yeah good to see you too Itachi," Hana had a slight blush.

* * *

After everyone else got tired from their mock fights, Naruto and Sasuke decided to have a one on one spar with each other.

"You might want to backup quite a bit. These two can get rough. Hell they might accidentally tear the field to bits again, knowing them," Kakashi told Fugaku and Itachi. "Are we putting the barrier up?" Sai asked. "Might as well. Sasuke is going to want to show off a little."

As they were preparing to set up the barrier around the small audience Sakura, Mikoto, Mebuki, Ino, Hinata, and the younger children showed up.

"Are they sparring?" Sakura asked."Yeah Mom," Daisuke answered. Sighing Sakura went and sat next to Mikoto and Yuuki.

"Are they really that dangerous?" Yuuki asked Sakura. "When sparring with each other yes. With other people they can end the spar quickly without hurting anyone, but they are both so powerful and at the same level as each other. They are probably the most powerful shinobi alive," Sakura stated. "Plus they don't like to just spar with one another. Their rivalry always has them pulling out the big tricks. More often then not, they end up in the hospital over night." "Oh," Yuuki said turning her attention back to the two powerhouses that were currently stretching on the field.

* * *

After warming up a little more Sasuke decided to pull his shirt off. Strapping Kusanagi to his hip and readjusting his weapons pouch, he planned his first move.

He turned away from Naruto and faced towards their small audience and activated his sharingan. As fast as lightning Sasuke turned on the still stretching Naruto, using his trusty chokuto to slice his throat. *poof* Naruto had already created a clone and was ready to fight.

"Teme, that was a sneaky thing to do," Sasuke heard Naruto speak, before a hundred Naruto's burst out of the surrounding forest. Sasuke cut through them effortlessly, "Dobe, are we gonna play hide and seek all day."

"Nope!" Naruto shouted as he ran through the center of his clones with a rasengan in hand, charging straight at Sasukes chest. Jumping backwards, Sasuke used his chidorigatana jutsu to ignite Kusanagi's blade with chidori. Sasuke swung the blade towards Naruto as his rasengan hit his shoulder. Sasuke managed to hit Naruto in the calf before they both turned in to logs.

Suddenly, almost simultaneous, the group heard both men shout out their jutsus:

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Sasuke's family stood in awe and worry as the colliding attacks created an explosion sending the two crashing into the surrounding trees.

"Alright, thats enough. Let me stop them before they end up killing each other," Sakura said to Sai, "Oh, and put the barrier back up."

Naruto entered sage mode and Sasuke's eyes glowed with the power of the mangekyo. They started their signature jutsus again and attacked, but before either one could land a hit Sakura jumped between them. Neither could stop their attacks, but they didn't have to because a moment later she raised her fist and drove it into the earth beneath her. Her strategy worked when both Sasuke and Naruto got tripped up on the protruding earth and both attacks landed in the dirt.

"What the hell, Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed trying to stand up from the rubble. "Don't you 'what the hell Sakura' me Uchiha! What have I told yo about using the mangekyo. You're going to go blind, Dumbass," Sakura scolded and Sasuke looked flustered that he got caught.

"And you,' she growled and pointed at Naruto, who ducked down and started shaking under the threat of her fist. "This is just a spar there is no need to go all out. Look Naruto, I know you have the fox to heal your every injury, but Sasuke doesn't and I end up having to heal him and after having surgery its pretty annoying and tiring to do." "S...sorry S...sakura-ch...chan," he stuttered out.

"Ugly is right, Dickless-sama, you gotta take it easy," Sai said mockingly as he ventured over to them. Naruto went from terrified to bloodthirsty in seconds as he jumped at Sai. Rolling their eyes, Sasuke and Sakura grabbed ahold of the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Sai, "You son of a-Sai I'm demoting you. All the way back to genin," Naruto huffed because Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't let him kill the emotionless bastard. "What I added the 'sama' at the end," Sai asked cluelessly.

"Whatever, I'm going home to shower. Do you guys want to go out for dinner? We still need to discuss what we are going to do about the rest of your clan. And about how and when we are going to announce it to the village."

"Why don't you guys come over for dinner. We need to get them situated for the night at least," Sakura suggested. "Ok Sakura-chan," Naruto agreed enthusiastically.

"Sakura-san, do you mind if I come with you. I can help with preparing dinner." Hinata asked hopefully. Sasuke figured that she probably didn't want to walk all the way home then back, considering they weren't to far from the relocated compound. "Of-course Hinata-chan," Sakura agreed and Hinata sighed in relief. "Karin, Suigetsu, you guys should come too."

* * *

It was after dinner that Naruto decided it was time to discuss the course on what to do about he returning Uchiha clan. "So, when are they supposed to be arriving?" Naruto asked. "It'll take a couple days for them to to get here from where we left them Fugaku sent a message to them this morning after our meeting," Mikoto told him.

"Shisui is excited to see you, Sasuke. He's always wondered how you'd turn out," Itachi told Sasuke. "Oh, that boy. Sasuke dear you wouldn't believe who he married. Of all the possible women he just had to marry her," Mikoto started ranting. Peaking his interest Sasuke asked," Who did he marry, Mother?" Nothing could prepare him for the name that left her lips, "Kana. He married Kana." "Wait, What?" Sasuke was confused, "Her married her...But didn't they hate each other." "Yeah, they did until they got locked in a room together for three days and their hormones took over," Itachi joked. "But still. He found her so annoying. I never would have guessed that they would date much less marry," Sasuke said causing Sakura to smack his arm lightly.

"Says you. You used to think that I was the most annoying thing ever, now look at us." "I never said that you were 'the most annoying think ever,' because honestly Karin would have the gold metal and a trophy to go with it." Sasuke announced grinning at Karin's face. He looked back at Sakura to say something else but was cut short by a small ball of rice hitting him in the cheek. "Hardy har har," Karin snorted from across the table, "And you were the prince of jerks. Now you're the king of assholes." Yuuki giggled.

"Oh, thats a low blow," Naruto chuckled, "but so true." Getting irritated with his voice Sasuke reached over and dropped a sliced tomato into his ramen. "Sasuke!" he screeched, "why would you do that. You know I hate tomatoes in my soup," He looked like he was going to cry. "Teme, you out of everyone knows this," He was still trying to get the red fruit out of his bowl. "Are you really going to cry about about this, Hokage-sama," Sasuke mocked him. "No! I won't cry but I will do this," He reached over and dumped the ice cream that was in the center of the table right on Sasuke's sliced tomatoes. Everyones mouths dropped open. Sasuke's eyes blazed with his sharingan, murder written in them, "You are so dead," he growled. "Ha ha yeah." Naruto said nervously, "Well gotta go. By the way , I'm announcing the return of theUchihaclantothevillagetomorrowatNOON!'" He hurried and said then disappearing before Sasuke's hands could close around his neck.

Sasuke sat back down, then looked around the table. Sasuke suddenly realised that the idiot left his wife and two kids. _tch idiot._

Sasuke went to say something but before he could Hinata said, "He's outside waiting on us." She then thanked us for the meal, apologised for Naruto, then gathered her children. Before she left though she looked at Sasuke and said, "I'll make him pay for ruining my dessert," then she waddled out the door. Shivering Sasuke only thought about how scary shy little Hinata can be when she's pregnant, especially at 8 months.

* * *

"Okay lets get you guys settled for the night," Sakura suggested to the older Uchihas. "I'll show you to our guest bedrooms," Leading them up the stairs and down the hall way to the right of the staircase. "Our room is on the third floor. It's the only one up there besides Sasukes office. Knock if you need anything." Sakura told the. "There is a bathroom in every room, choose whichever one you want." and with that she bid them goo night and made her way up to hers and Sasukes room.

* * *

After getting dressed Sakura walked out of the bathroom to find Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his hands.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke his name as she crawled up behind him. She put her arms around his neck and draped herself over his back and shoulders.

"How are you holding up, baby?" "I'm okay, Sakura-hime. I'm just slightly frustrated and still a little upset. Though I'm relieved that they're alive," Sasuke admitted. ~Hmmmm~ Sakura hummed kissing his neck, "I know what will make you feel better,Love." "Hn, and that would be?" he asked. "Lay back and I'll show you."

"Sakura," he said hesitantly.  
"Yeah?" "What if they hear." Sasuke asked causing Sakura to start giggling. "Sakura, I'm serious." Sasuke was scowling.  
"Sasuke-kun, it'll be fine. We can just put up the sound barrier jutsu that we use for when my mother stays the night. That's if you want to, okay?"  
"Okay," he agreed and set the jutsu.

As he turned to face his wife, she attacked his lips with hers. Her kiss was lustful and needy, yet still loving.

***LEMON WARNING***

The next thing Sasuke knew he was on top of her without a shirt. She started tugging at his belt, trying to take his pants off, as he pulled her nightdress up over her head. Sasuke could only think that after eight and a half years, he still hungered for her.

"I love you," he told her before kissing her deeply. He pulled her legs apart aand pushed his covered erection into her covered womanhood. He was now in his boxers and she was in nothing but her panties, _Beautiful _Sasuke thought.

Sakura moaned as she kissed his neck and sucked on his pulse. ~mmmm~ Sasuke couldn't help the groan as he nibbled on her ear. He started kissing down her neck as his left hand reached up to play with her breast.

Sakuras hands gripped his hair when his mouth found her nipple. "mmm, Sasuke-kun." she moaned, turning him on more. Using his free hand he reached down to rub her clit. "Sakura-hime, you're so wet," he said in a husky lust filled voice. "MMhmm, Sasuke-kun please," she begged, "no more foreplay. I just want you." Grinning he pulled her panties all the way off, then slipped out of his boxers.

He lifted both of her legs on to his shoulders and, without a second thought, filled her to the hilt in one quick thrust. Pulling out almost all the way he did it again and again as he started thrusting faster.

Sasuke felt his climax approaching so he started playing with her clit as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out begging for her release. Sasuke knew that she was getting close. He nibbled on her neck and played with her clit to increase the amount of pleasure she felt.

Sakuras nails were digging in to his back but her could careless as he hit her sweet spot once again.  
Suddenly she started to convulse as her orgasm rocked her, causing Sasukes climax to hit him full force. Biting her shoulder, he whimpered, as he released his seed deep within her.

***LEMON END'S HERE***

Fatigue filled him and he pushed himself off her and on to the bed to avoid collapsing on her. He pulled her close and spooned her as he started to drift off, but before he could he heard Sakura speak, "Sasuke-kun." "Hmm," he mumbled sleepily, "I love you too."  
He just smiled and snuggled closer to her, then they were both out.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up to find that Sakura had gotten up before him. Pouting he stood up and put on some sweatpants, not bothering with boxers.

On his way to the bathroom, the bedroom door slammed open and his two boys came running into the room, "Daddy!" they said in unison.  
"Yes," he asked as they each grabbed one of his legs. "Momma said to come and get you up. She made breakfast." "Okay, tell her I will be down after I take a shower." "Kay Daddy." And just as they came in they were gone. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

Grabbing a towel and clothes he made his way into the shower.

* * *

"Wheres the kids?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Itachi at the table. "they're out back," Sakura answered cheerfully as she put a plate in front of him.  
"Okay."

He had just taken his first bit when he heard a scream from out back. Everyone froze. Suddenly Sasuke remembered something he forgot to mention to his family, "Taro," He said simply before getting up and making his way into the backyard.

All the adults and Yuuki had followed him, where they found Hisae hiding behind Raiden, who was talking to Daisuke. Kenji on the other hand was smirking at Hisae.

"Who screamed," Sasuke asked, "Hisae," Kenji answered with obvious amusement in his voice. "Why?" "She accidentally ran into Taro's enclosure while they were playing tag," Daisuke spoke up while glaring at Kenji. "Kenji what were you doing over there. You know you're not supposed to go over there while he is in there," Sasuke scolded him, "Sorry Daddy," he said while putting his head down, though not looking sorry at all. Sasuke knew he did it on purpose. _Man three year olds can be evil.  
_"Stay away from there, okay. And unless I am around don't go near him,"he told Raiden and Hisae who both nodded in agreement.

"Who's Taro?" Itachi asked while picking Hisae up. "Sasuke's big stupid Tosa-Inu, that he just had to have," Sakura huffed, "Deal with your stupid dog. He needs to be fed."  
"Kay, Babe," Sasuke said while running over to the large enclosure on the far side of the property.

"He has a dog?" Yuuki asked confused. "Yeah I forgot all about him, with everything that was going on yesterday." She looked back at her husband, "I'm surprised he did too. That dog is his freaking baby."

* * *

"Hey buddy." Sasuke said as he got to the gate. Taro greeted him with a low but friendly bark. "Are you hungry," Sasuke asked and was again answered by a bark. Sasuke opened the gate and let Taro greet him by circling around him. He sniffed Sasuke from head to toe, while wagging his tail the whole time. Done with the hellos, Sasuke walked into the enclosure and over to the small shed that was connected to it. He didn't bother closing the gate back because he knew that Taro would follow him.

Once inside the shed Sasuke pulled out a large, thawed out, raw steak from the refrigerator and took it to Taro's bowl. Taro was on his heels the entire time, drooling everywhere, and his tail smacking against Sasuke's legs, "there you go bubba," Sasuke said, leaving the enclosure and heading back into the house.

When he walked in Yuuki bombarded him with questions, but before he could answer any Sakura spoke up, " We need to be at the Hokage tower at nine-thirty. It's eight now. Please help me get the boys ready." and just like that he was sent off the do something else.


	10. Authors Note

**Hey guys Just wanted to throw a quick authors note out there. **

**I have a page on facebook that you can go and like if you want to see pictures of my OC's and pictures of how the family trees look so far...Plus I put pictures of my cat on there too...So check it out.  
****facebook dot com/mishylovely  
****also my tumblr:  
****mishyann1824 dot tumblr dot com**

**I Love you guys and thank you for the support...I only want to ask one favor though.  
****Please review my chapters...I know some people enjoy the story but I need to know how I can better it as well.  
****Basically I really need peoples opinions on it that way I know I am going in a good direction.  
This is my first time writing a fanfic and It would be lovely if I could get at least two reviews per chapter.  
****PLEASE!**

**Thank you guys that actually read this. **

**Hugs from MishyAnn and my kitty Jakobee Sasuke **


	11. Announcement

**A/N: **Please review...also If you didn't read chapter 9 please do so before you read this chapter...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE ****_OFFICIAL CHARACTERS_****...ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

* * *

**Before:**

When he walked in Yuuki bombarded him with questions, but before he could answer any Sakura spoke up, " We need to be at the Hokage tower at nine-thirty. It's eight now. Please help me get the boys ready." and just like that he was sent off the do something else.

* * *

When they arrived at the hokage tower, after fighting the large mass of Konoha citizens, they were officially eleven minutes late. They would have picked the kids up and roof hopped, but Sasuke had insisted that he bring Taro.

Rolling her eyes yet again, Sakura thought back to the argument that took place just an hour ago.  
"Sasuke the dog does not need to go," Sakura stated, her voice strained from the tension of holding her back from pummeling him into the ground.  
"He's going, Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke responded, sounding her name out in syllables, teasing her.  
"Why? Why does he need to go? Sasuke-kun he'll slow us down," Sakura was getting really annoyed. He knew she hated taking Taro out into public because he lunged at everyone that went by them.  
"He's part of the family, Sakura, He deserves to go." Sasuke told her.  
"Fine, Sasuke, do whatever you want to do. But you're walking him and put that damn muzzle on him.  
"Of-course, babe," he said while grabbing the leather leash and muzzle. Then, walking past her, he bent down and kiss her forehead, "Thanks. Love you."  
"If you say so dear," Sakura rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

* * *

"You're late," Naruto exclaimed as they entered his office, then he jumped up on to his desk as Taro came strutting into the room.  
"WHY THE HELL IS THAT THING IN MY OFFICE?!" Naruto yelled while simultaneously jumping into Kiba's arms who was right next to his desk.  
"Oof. Naruto get off me," Kiba growled at him. "Arf...grrrr," Akamaru agreed then growled at Taro.  
"I don't care Kiba. Get that thing out of here. You're the dog expert and one of my guards so go do you're damn job," Naruto was going into hysterics.  
"Relax, Dobe, he has a muzzle on, and he is not going to do anything," Sasuke explained as he tried to calm his hysterical hokage.  
"You said that last time, but I have the scars to prove you wrong," He wanted nothing to do with the dog.

It took fifteen minutes to convince Naruto to let go of Kiba then another six to get him off his desk after Taro decided to lunge at the loud mouth blonde. Then there was a knock at the door.  
*Knock knock*  
"Come in," Naruto said to the person on the other side of the door.  
"Hokage-sama Kakashi and my mother sent me to inform you that Konoha's citizens and shinobi are waiting for your appearance," Oki told him as he came into the office holding the hand of his little half-brother Sousuke.  
"Alright. Tell Kakashi that we are on our way."  
"Yes Sir," Oki bowed his head and left still holding five year old Sousuke's hand.

* * *

"Good morning, Konoha. I'm sure you're all curious as to why I called you here today," Naruto spoke from the top of the hokage tower. The villagers nodded their heads and quieted down.  
"Alright, just one question," Naruto paused to clear his throat, "Does anyone remember the Uchiha clan? And no I don't mean what happened with Madara, Obito, or my dear friend Sasuke. What I do mean is the clan that lived in this very village not but seventeen years ago and the sacrifice that they made." He paused again to let his words sink in

"Now I know that they are supposed to be...lets say gone. But once again there is more truth about the Uchiha clan than we thought." Naruto began but was stopped.  
"Are you serious Hokage-sama. I don't understand why you continue to put up with their kind. They've been nothing but trouble from the very begining,"a female ex ROOT member spoke out while hold her nose up into the air.

"Well," Naruto spoke slowly, as if speaking to a bigger idiot than himself,  
"for one, Sasuke is my best friend, two, he and his family have always been used and manipulated in one way or another. All I wish to do is give them a fresh start in this village and I can do that because the newly elected elders are sympathetic to my cause," he paused as if in thought then continued while looking her directly in the eyes,  
"but enough about the Uchihas wrong doings, lets talk about how ROOT is so eager to destroy them and me yet I still decided to keep their old members around...should I just not continue to put up with their kind does that sound like fun, Serafu?" Serafu looked down at the ground between her feet.

"Now, Sasuke, would you like to explain your families affairs?" Naruto looked at him expectantly  
Sigh Sasuke thought, "Not really but since you're going to insist that I do so I might as well."  
Sasuke really hated going up in front of people and talking.  
Glaring at Sasuke, Naruto made to swipe at his head, which Sasuke easily dodged as he continued to speak, "As our ignorant hokage was trying to say, my clan is actually still alive. I didn't even know until a couple days ago," there was a big gasp as the rest of the main family walked out to where the crowd could see them.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to post...I moved from Puerto Rico to Florida and I am actually using an open internet service to update...again I am very sorry...please please forgive me.**

**Oh and PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Welcome home

**A/N: **Please review

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE ****_OFFICIAL CHARACTERS_****...ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

* * *

**Before:**

"As our ignorant hokage was trying to say, my clan is actually still alive. I didn't even know until a couple days ago," there was a big gasp as the rest of the main family walked out to where the crowd could see them.

* * *

Silence and tension filled the air as the returning Uchihas stood tall on top of the hokage tower. The villagers and clueless shinobi stared at them with a strange mix of fear, hate, awe, and relief. Then suddenly there was a rush of questions  
"How is this even possible?"  
" Wasn't it you Uchiha, Sasuke who killed Uchiha, Itachi?"  
"I thought Itachi was ordered to massacre his clan?"  
"Does this mean he defied order?"  
Then one word was heard above the rest,  
"TRAITORS!"  
"Enough," Naruto roared out, his voice becoming deep and dangerous.  
"They are alive and are coming back to this village. There is absolutely nothing you can do about it. If there are complaints then I will take them in a months time. Good day Konohagakure." It was obvious he was pissed at the reaction the announcement got.  
"Naruto, its fine. I already figured that they would take this whole thing negatively," Sasuke tried to calm him.  
"Thats not the point, Sasuke. After all these years they should be over this hate. I mean jeez you've been back for like nine or ten years and they still look at you like you're a menace," Naruto paused, looking down. "We're never gonna have peace if they can't learn to forgive and forget. Even you've forgiven Konoha for the order and your family has forgiven konoha aswell. I just don't understand why they can't get over this hate. You helped save konoha in the war and a couple of times since." Naruto's face fell.  
"I don't know, Dobe, but theres nothing we can do besides be friendly towards them and hope they come around."  
"You're right, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she ushered the rest of the family into the room.

* * *

The next day at the gate the all of Konoha's powerful clans, the main Uchiha household, and even a few excited citizens gathered together to welcome the returning clan and it's members.  
"Nephew," Fugaku greeted Shisui as he walked through the colossal entrance.  
"Uncle, Aunt" he smiled and bowed to the patriarch and matriarch of the clan. He fist bumped Itachi as his eyes fell on Sasuke's lean form observing them. Then with a smirk Shisui walked over to him and threw his arm over his shoulders( or tried to because of height difference...Sasuke's taller) like old times.  
"Hey little man, it's nice to see you," Shisui frowned as he stood on his tiptoes and still wasn't as tall as Sasuke. "Well I guess I should rename you to, not so little man." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his cousin and pushed him off.  
"Shisui I am no longer a child," Shisui and a couple others stared at him as he spoke. They were surprised at the deepness of his voice.  
"Sasuke," he heard a deep male voice from behind him. He recognised it immediately as his grandfather on his mothers side. Without hesitation he turned and bowed respectfully.  
"Grandfather," Sasuke had always respected his elders within his clan.  
"My my grandson, you've grown so much within these last sixteen years. Come on now stand up straight and let me see you." Sasuke did as he was told. It was obvious where he got his height from, though his build came from his fathers side.

Just as his grandfather was about to say something else Sasuke heard Kenji call him. Sasuke turned around immediately and kneeled down with his arms open as Kenji pushed through the crowd of dark haired Uchihas and collided with his father's chest.  
"Kenji, I thought you were with your mother," Sasuke picked the young boy up.  
"Mommy and Daisuke are coming too, Daddy, but I wanted to get here first because I missed you, Daddy," Kenji's eyes held so much happiness at the fact that he was with Sasuke that he couldn't help but smile at the little raven haired toddler.  
Suddenly the group parted for Sakura and Daisuke to walk.  
"Dad," Daisuke greeted, his green eyes scanning the faces of the strangers that looked so much like his father.  
Sakura on the other hand walked right up to Sasuke, took Kenji from him, and placed him next to his elder brother before turning back to her husband and smiling her breath taking smile.  
"Sasuke-kun," she greeted.  
"Sakura-hime," he greeted back.  
Through out the interaction between the family the rest of the clan stared at them with curiosity.  
Kosuke, Sasukes grandfather, cleared his throat reminding Sasuke that they were speaking before the interruption.  
"Sasuke?"  
"Sorry, Grandfather, please excuse the interuption," Sasuke bowed slightly at the hip once again in apology.  
"Now now, Sasuke, don't apologise for being an attentive father and husband." Kosuke gave him a warm smile and opened his arms.  
"Now please introduce us to our new members, and this beautiful wife of yours."  
"Yes, Sir but it would be more comfortable to head to our home. I need to show you the new compound anyways," Sasuke offered.  
"Ah yes. I would love to see what you've done with the place."  
"Well it was destroyed along with the rest of the village about eleven or twelve years ago."  
"Really?" Kosuke, as well as the rest of the Uchihas, was curious as to what his grandson did with the compound.

* * *

"I decided to move the location here because its more secluded. Plus I was uncomfortable being at the old location," Sasuke explained as all 120 members of the Uchiha clan arrived in front of the gates.  
"Papa it's beautiful," Saeko, Shisui's daughter, whispered to him, while staring at the two huge cherry blossom trees that were right next to the gates.  
"Yes it is, Saeko, it truly is," he responded then looked at Sasuke, as did everyone else.  
"Sasuke, this..h...how did you afford all this? Even with all of the Uchiha funds put together you could never afford this," Shisui was shocked.  
"Yeah I know, but I didn't even need to use any of the funds. Naruto gave me the money from his inheritance from his parents and godfather. Plus the construction was extremely cheap and the wood was free," Sasuke explained.  
Sasuke remembered when he returned ten years ago and Naruto had tried to give him the money to help rebuild the compound. He had down right rejected the offer and told the loud mouth blonde that he was going to work for and earn the money. Sakura eventually talked him into taking the money when she got pregnant with Daisuke, saying that she 'won't raise her children in a one bedroom apartment because he has pride issues.'  
He was only going to have four houses built (the main house and three for his children as they got older and moved out), but then Tazuna and Inari offered their services in constructing the whole compound for literally next to nothing and Naruto had Yamato make all the wood. The Yamanaka clan donated the flowers and plants for the gardens, they even helped plan the garden designs.  
The new Uchiha compound had 250 homes and a man-made lake inside the Uchiha exclusive training roads were paved with beautiful red granite setts that were placed into a designs. The houses were made of dark woods and brick with terracotta roofing. All homes had a traditional style garden as well.  
"I hope you guys like it. I designed most of it while Sasuke was out on missions and I was home pregnant with our first," Sakura spoke up from between Sasuke and Mikoto.  
"It truly is lovely," Kana replied.  
"Good. Go ahead and pick your prefered homes," Sasuke suggested then directed his attention towards his grandparents and other immediate family.  
"Please follow me to the main house."

* * *

With Sasuke-  
Sasuke unlocked his office door and let his relatives enter.  
"Sorry about the mess, I was doing research for Naruto," Sasuke told them as he cleared piles of books and scrolls from the chairs, loveseat, and desk.  
"Its alright," Fugaku waved him off  
"So Father,Grandfather, what is it you would like to discuss," Sasuke asked them nervously. He really wanted the m to approve of both his kids and wife, as well as the new compound. He was nervous that his grandparents would disapprove. Though it wouldn't change anything between him and Sakura, a lot of people disapprove of their relationship and marriage, A.K.A her father.  
"Oh, my dear boy, I just want to catch up with you. I haven't seen or heard about you in almost six-teen years now. I would love to hear all about the new Sasuke Uchiha." Kosuke said cheerfully. Sasuke had forgotten that Kosuke was the merry one of his two grandfathers.  
"Well," Sasuke started, "that is quite a long story." He picked up a stray water bottle and took a swig.  
"Psssh, like I want to hear about that," Shisui commented smiling evilly, "All I know is that our dear Sasuke is gonna get laid later." Sasuke immediately started choking on the water.  
"W...what," the ravenette looked at the black haired pervert.  
Right at that moment Sakura came strutting into the office with a serving tray, that had five cups of tea, and Haru on her hip.  
"Here we go," she put the tray down and put the cups out on the table, while still holding the two year old, then picked up one and walked over to Sasuke and handed it to him, the look in her eyes was lustful. Sasuke could tell that it was almost that time of the month.  
"I'll be down stairs preparing dinner. Flare your chakra if you need me," and just as she came in she was back out the door.  
"See, I told you so," Shisui wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Be quiet," Sasuke's face was Hinata red which caused Itachi to cock an eyebrow.  
"Enough, Shisui. Please Sasuke share your life stories," for once Fugaku came to his rescue.  
"Thank you, Father."

* * *

**A/N: **Please review


	13. Sex and Sakura are you pregnant?

**A/N: **Please review

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE ****_OFFICIAL CHARACTERS_****...ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

* * *

**Before:**

"See, I told you so," Shisui wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Be quiet," Sasuke's face was Hinata red which caused Itachi to cock an eyebrow.  
"Enough, Shisui. Please Sasuke share your life stories," for once Fugaku came to his rescue.  
"Thank you, Father."

* * *

It was now two weeks after the Uchihas big return. During the meeting in Sasuke's office, after Naruto and Kakashi had arrived, they had talked about who was going to take over as clan head now that they had returned. In the end it was agreed that it would be Sasuke because Itachi wanted to have nothing to do with anything shinobi. Sasuke had already started construction on the police department and would still be in charge of it as chief. Shisui was another option but he wanted to work as a police officer. Sasuke didn't really want to be responsible for the entire clan but, hey, he got to keep his house that he had built specifically for him and his family.

Now, however, he was being taught, by his father, about the responsibilities of being clan head. He suddenly knew exactly how Naruto felt when he was in training for the title of hokage. The only thing that Fugaku and Sasuke have disagreed on is which one of his two sons is going to taking over after him. His father says Daisuke because he is older and Sasuke keeps telling him that both should be trained to take over just like he is being trained.

Sasuke and Fugaku haven't spoken in a couple days after their last disagreement over the situation. He thinks that he actually hurt his fathers feelings because Sasuke told him straight out that he wasn't going to play favorites the same way he did with Itachi and him. He felt bad for bringing up the fact that Fugaku wasn't a very good father towards him specially since Fugaku was making an effort to be a better father.  
"Aww, Sasuke-kun, don't let it get you down. When we got married we promised each other we would never favor one child over another, no matter how many children we have, and he just doesn't understand." Sakura soothed him.  
"Yeah, but still he's been trying and I just throw it in his face. He's been avoiding me for days. I don't know if he's mad or if I just hurt his feelings."

Sasuke didn't mean to hurt his fathers feelings but in truth he thought that Fugaku kind of deserved it.  
"I know, Baby, I know. He does deserve it and I think he knows that, but I think you should forgive him for his mistakes and not get so upset when he asks you which son you want to be trained," Sakura explained.  
"Plus, I think he just wants to start Daisuke now because he is fixing to start going to the shinobi classes at the academy. He probably wants to wait till Kenji is in the same position to start his lessons," Sakura did have a point and Sasuke never did let him explain before disagreeing completely.  
"Maybe I should go apologize," Sasuke said to her.  
"Tomorrow, Sasuke-kun," she told him, "but tonight you're mine." She started sucking and nipping on his neck, leaving hickeys, before kissing him deeply with obvious hunger.

Her behavior confused him as of recent. They have been having sex every night this past week, sometimes twice a day, and she was normally never this horny. The only other times she was ever like this was when she was in her first trimester with both Daisuke and Kenji or when it was that time of the month, and it definitely wasn't that.  
'Shit,' Sasuke thought as realization hit him. His face paled and he froze.  
"Sasuke-kun, is everything ok," Sakura asked when he stopped responding to her kiss.  
"Sakura..a..are you pregnant?"  
"What?," she was confused, "I don't know...Why?"  
"You've been so horny lately and you've only ever been like that when you were pregnant. Or when you're on your monthly. You're not bleeding so it can't be that," Sasuke explained his reasoning to her quickly before she freaked out on him.  
"I...I could be," Sakura stopped to think about it, "I guess I should have Tsunade give me a check up to see. But in the mean time, I'm still horny and we are definitely having sex tonight."

***LEMON WARNING***

She jumped on top of him and pressed her lips to his, kissing him senseless. He lost his thoughts as she moved her hands across his bare chest and hard stomach, going lower towards his nether regions. Grabbing his hands she put them on her hips and ground her covered wet core into his growing arousal causing him to groan.  
"Sakura," his voice was already heavy with lust and it caused Sakura's spine to tingle with anticipation, "You're gonna regret teasing me, because if you're not pregnant then you're going to be when i'm done with you." she raised an eyebrow at his remark.  
"Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that, my love?" it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. Then he suddenly flipped her on to her back and pressed her into the bed as he kissed her deeply, his tongue begging for entrance against her lower lip, which she happily granted. He started fiddling with her bra under her shirt, trying to unhook it.  
"Stupid fucking bras," he muttered as he broke their kiss to grab something to cut the annoying material.  
"Here," Sakura said as she reached behind her and unhook it with one hand. She really liked this bra and as much as she wanted another new one she wanted to keep this one more.  
"Thanks," he said with a smirk and proceeded to undress and she did the same.  
Once they were both bare he pounced like a wild cat and pinned her underneath him as he attacked her neck with kisses and nips. Sakura moved her head to the side to give him better access.  
'mmmm' she hummed as he sucked on her ear and played with her clit.  
"Sakura, I want to be in you now," his voice was almost unrecognizable with the huskiness of lust, and that made her that much more wet. He then bent his head down and started sucking on her pale pink nipples, which she arched into and used her hands to press his head closer to her breast, pulling his hair and making an O with her mouth. He entered one finger, then two into her, stretching her, as his erection started to quiver with need as the pre-cum dripped from it.

He let out a moan as she reached down and grabbed his throbbing member and started to pump him, effectively driving him crazy. The next thing he knew he was on his back once again with Sakura on top guiding herself on to his fully hardened member. He felt the warmth of being inside her come over him as she brought herself all the way down on him. He was in absolute heaven as she put her hands on his shoulders and started to work herself up and down slowly at first and gaining speed as she went. Sasuke put his hands on her waist to help her keep a steady pace. After a couple of minutes he stopped her movements and started pounding himself into her making her scream his name out. It was right then that he was thankful that his parents and Itachi had already moved into different houses and that his two sons were with Naruto for the night.

He flipped her on her back again and continued to pound himself into her core making her scream louder and louder he was sure the whole compound could hear them. He turned her around so her ass was sticking in the air and the sound of her screams and moans was muffled. He entered her again and started thrusting in and out, going faster, harder, and deeper each time. She grabbed the sheets and moaned out while he had his way with her. He could tell she was getting close so he grabbed her hair and pulled her up so her back was flush with his chest as he continued to thrust into her as hard as he could. Wrapping his arm around her chest he held her up while his other hand played with her clit to get her closer to her peak.  
Right before her coil was about to bust he pulled out of her and pulled her down so that he was laying on his side and she was facing him and without pausing he thrusted into her getting them both closer. Sakura put her hands on his hips trying to keep him at a steady pace as he started to lose himself in the pleasure and he started to buck his hips frantically trying to hit her sweet spot every single time.  
Then her coil broke and her juices spilled out over his member as he continued to pound into her to get his release. Her nails dug into his skin leaving crescent marks as he continued to pump himself into her. Then with one last thrust into her he spilled his seed deep within her and his mind went white with pleasure. Before he came down from his own climax Sakura started kissing and sucking on his pulse, giving him the after sex love he deserved. Both Sasuke and Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep in eachothers embrace.

***LEMON END'S HERE***

* * *

Sasuke was the first to wake the next morning. Looking down he seen Sakura asleep on his chest and he couldn't help but note that she was glowing in the sunlight that drifted through the windows. So he laid there to stare at her for awhile before deciding to get up and make breakfast for them.

He made his way down to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients and started to cook when he heard a knock at the door which had Taro belting out barks since Sasuke had let him in last night. Sighing at the interruption to his quiet morning Sasuke turned off the stove and made his way to answer the door.  
"Taro, come on now back boy," Sasuke told the irate dog. He then opened the door, "What do you want," he asked when the opened doorway revealed Shisui and Itachi.  
"Oh, nothing much," Shisui said acting innocent, then continued, "Just heard that ya got lucky last night. Man you two sure can be loud," Sasuke's face turned bright red.  
"I...I..ummmmmm," Sasuke sputtered out in his attempt to defend himself in his half asleep state.  
"Just kidding. We didn't hear anything, I just guessed with all the hickeys on your neck and scratches on your sides," Sasuke's face continued to get redder as he reached over to the chair next to the door and grabbed the turtle neck sweater on it and put it on.  
"Shut up, Shisui, like your any better," Sasuke has already witnessed his cousin drunk and horny. It was not something he'd like to see again, specially the part where he decided to hump his equally drunk and horny wife.  
"Come in," Sasuke commanded as he stepped back to make walk room for them. As they walked in Taro started wagging his tail and jumping around them, trying to get their attention. It literally took him less than five minutes to fall in love with Itachi and Shisui.  
"So what do I owe this early morning visit to," Sasuke asked them after they had sat down at the kitchen table.  
Shisui cocked an eyebrow at him,"Early morning?" he asked.  
"Sasuke, it's almost eleven," Itachi explained.  
"So, it's my day off," Sasuke told them in his stoic voice as he continued to cook.

In wasn't even ten minutes later that Sasuke heard Sakura come running down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Good morning," she sang in her sweet, cheerful voice.  
"Hello, Sakura-chan," both Itachi and Shisui responded.  
"Ohayō no koibito," Sasuke greeted her.  
"Oh, Kami-sama, im so hungry," Sasuke turned to look at her and seen that she was in one of his white undershirts, that looked like a dress on her, and a pair of her ninja shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and, to him at least, she was glowing.  
_'Yeah,'_ he thought with a sigh, _'__she is definitely pregnant.'_

He handed her a plate of eggs and bacon, which she wolfed down almost instantly, as she hopped on to the counter next to the sink.  
"So I gotta go see Tsunade-shishou today," Sakura chirped from her from her perch.  
"Okay. What other symptoms do you have?," Sasuke asked, leaning on the counter next to her and sipping on his coffee.  
"Symptoms? Whats wrong with my darling cousin here," Shisui asked while walking over to the couple.  
"It's nothing much. I'm just going to get a check up to see if I could be pregnant or not."  
"Really?," Itachi asked, obvious excitement seeping into his voice. "So, I might have a new niece or nephew."  
"Yeah, nii-san, you might just. Now back to my question," Sasuke was a little impatient to hear about all of is wife's symptoms.  
"Oh, Sasuke-kun, always so impatient," she smile at him. "Anyways, i've had morning sickness the last week and well that symptom, but we are NOT talking about that one in front of them," she explained to them causing Sasuke to chuckle at the other males confused looks.  
"Well, i'm off," Sakura said as she jumped off the counter, kissed Sasuke on the cheek, stole his coffee, which caused him to glare at her, and skipped up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

Sasuke decided to go with her to see Tsunade, so after Itachi and Shisui left the house, under oath to say nothing to anyone, they headed out. They had to walk all the way to the other side of the village and halfway up the side of the hokage mountain to reach Tsunade's home, which was right next to Naruto's.  
*Knock knock* They waited patiently after knock for Tsunade or Shizune to answer the door.  
"Hold on," they heard someone yell from inside the house. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal the Godaime Hokage still in her night gown. Sakura chuckled at her which earned her a glare.  
"What do you two want this early in the morning?," Tsunade's voice was raspy and it was obvious that she had been drinking the night before.  
"Well, I was wondering if you or Shizune could give me a check up," Sakura gave her best puppy dog eyes to the older woman.  
"Check up? What for?"  
"To see if she is pregnant. Again."  
"..." Tsunade just stared at the ravenette for a second, "Again? Really?"  
"Yes, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura smiled at her mentor.  
"Hmmmm. Fine I guess I can give you a quick check up. Meet me at the hospital in twenty minutes. And bring those grandbabies, I know they're at Naruto's." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the ex sannin.  
"Come on, Sasuke -kun, lets go get our boys," she smiled and started across the street to Naruto's mansion.  
"Hn," Sasuke really didn't want to see Naruto quite yet, but he followed anyways.

As they neared the door to the Uzumaki household the door flung open to reveal Kenji and a slightly less awake Daisuke behind him.  
"Momma, Papa," the young Uchiha yelled out as he ran to them, "I missed you soooo much."  
"I missed you too, my darlings," Sakura told her raven haired children.  
"Hurry and get ready boys. We are going to see the godaime," Sasuke commanded them then asked, "Where is Naruto."  
"He's in the kitchen with aunt Hinata," Daisuke said as he yawned.  
"Alright we'll go let them know that we're taking you two while you go get your stuff," Sakura told them as she made her way into the house.  
"Okay, Momma."

* * *

**A/N: **Please review

Hey guys I'm running out of Ideas and really need a little help. It would be helpful for some feedback.


End file.
